


[鸣佐]沦丧

by z735596624



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z735596624/pseuds/z735596624





	[鸣佐]沦丧

“佐助的这里真是好敏感呢。”  
是父亲在低声说话，他的声音带着成人情事时特有的暧昧与低沉。  
房间里没有开灯，可是博人依然清晰的看到自己的父亲是如何用手指玩弄着宇智波佐助的下体。  
他的右手在佐助的阴茎上不断撸动，同时左手食指指腹快速在龟头上刮动着。  
“鸣人……别……嗯……”  
佐助双腿敞开坐在床沿，月光下他的身体绷得紧紧的，像是一尾淫乱的鱼。  
“不要怎么样啊我说？”  
鸣人笑，然后俯身含住了佐助的阴茎。  
他以一种近乎贪婪的方式紧紧吸住那根已经涨红的阴茎，伴随着佐助突然高起来的呻吟，近乎让博人产生一种自己的父亲要将佐助拆吃入腹的错觉。  
鸣人的嘴离开佐助的下体时，发出了“啵”的声响。这时候佐助几乎已经支撑不住自己的身体，因为太过舒服，他的眼睛茫然的睁着，里头隐隐有水光。  
佐助未曾成家，他的反应太青涩了，这让博人猜测他在父亲之前未曾有过这样的体验。  
显然鸣人也这么想，他爱怜的看着佐助，然后猥亵的用舌头在佐助的阴茎上舔动着。  
佐助忍无可忍的将手插在鸣人发间，他的声音原就好听，加上情欲的刺激，叫起来像是玉石倾倒破碎。  
博人贪婪的看着父亲在月光下亵渎佐助的身体，恍惚间父亲的动作好像变成了他自己的，是他在低声问佐助后穴痒不痒，是他在用手指侵犯佐助，是他将佐助送上高潮，又调笑着问佐助想不想要更大的东西。  
“哈啊……嗯……”  
佐助半撑在床上，鸣人插入的缓慢，他看到佐助被情欲折磨的可爱样子，终于忍不住单手托起佐助的脸颊。  
他没有立即亲吻他，两个人只是贴的很近的凝望彼此，鸣人的嘴边尚带着水光，那是为佐助口交时残留下的。呼吸交错间，鸣人的阴茎终于全部没入，两个人都低低的发出呻吟，然后一起笑出声来。  
他们终于接吻，然后一起躺倒在了床上……

不知道为什么，博人在他们接吻时移开了视线。  
他不再理会房间里那些交缠的喘息与呻吟，只是一个人安静的回到了自己的房间。  
他的脑子里还残留着佐助对着自己的父亲敞开腿的淫乱画面，十二岁的孩子已经能感知到欢爱时的刺激与快乐，他觉得自己的身体酥酥麻麻，像是有电流窜过。  
可他此刻并不想理会自己身体忠实又混乱的感受。  
他只是回想着鸣人和佐助那个柔软的对视和甜蜜的亲吻。  
心里面有莫名的情绪滋长着。  
他终于明白这些日子他那些借着父母离异爆发的恨意究竟从何而来。  
同一片月光下，他捂着自己的嘴巴，无声又痛苦的哭泣起来。  
那是名为嫉妒的种子在他心里缓慢的生长发芽。  
原来漩涡博人喜欢宇智波佐助，很喜欢很喜欢。


End file.
